Protect
by seastar529
Summary: Big Brother Murtagh found out his brother is being bullied, rally the friends! This is AU which means it is in modern time! Read and Review! I might continue if i have time!


Disclaimer: I do not own inheritance cycle!

Warning: bullying, AU

#################################

Murtagh and his friends Arya, Thorn, Saphira, and his cousin Roran were impatiently waiting for Murtagh's younger brother Eragon. Eragon had been acting weird since his freshman year at the fancy prep school started. The school was on the other side of the town from where his family lived and was only for the really smart, really talented, and the really rich. Murtagh could go there for sports if he really wanted, but his friends were always saying he was an over obsessive brother (which he firmly denied, it was only natural that after living so long with his father that he kept everything he cared about within his reach!).

"Where is he?" Murtagh growled leaning against a tree in the park in the middle of the town where the group met everyday. Now you see Eragon wasn't the best with time no matter how smart he was and that always made Murtagh even more irritated.

Thorn rolled his eyes. Thorn was a scary guy towering over head of many with dark red hair, reddish brown eyes that seemed to glow when he was angered. He was calm, quiet, and cold to everyone but a select few his girlfriend Saphira, Eragon who could met almost everyone with his innocent gaze and the boy's protective brother who happened to be Thorn's best friend. The others of his group he respected and talked to but not much more. "Right there oh faithful watch dog now go run to your master!" he said pointing to the quickly running brunette.

Murtagh didn't even snap at the comment instead going to his spot at his brother's right side to make sure his royal clumsiness didn't fall. Of course that was when he noticed the younger one's bruised wrist.

Arya, a black haired was a black haired, blue eyed girl. She was Eragon age and his second friend. She easily noticed just about everything. And following his eyes she saw what he did. "Era what happened to your wrist?"

Roran narrowed his eyes. Roran was a tall male with brown hair and gray eyes. He was strong from all the fights he picked at school, though as soon as Eragon heard of them he got a full lecture (Nobody interrupted an Eragon lecture). "That looks like somebody intended to do it!" he murmured. He rolled up the sleeve of the long-sleeved shirt to see the arm bruised and cut and just plain bad!

Saphira was a grayish blond with sapphire streaks and turquoise eyes. She nodded with Roran's statement. "But that would mean….."

"That he is getting bullied!" Murtagh growled. "Why and by whom."

"It's nothing." Eragon stated.

"Obviously it isn't nothing!" Roran yelled, ever the protective cousin.

"I'm fine!" Eragon sighed.

"Yeah, but that might not be the case if we don't stop this!" Arya snapped. Eragon was the only one who wouldn't tell them about bullies thinking they were too homicidal (which they weren't).

"Guys I really don't want you fighting this group, another friend of mine almost got hurt because he tried something!" the innocent one cried.

"Era, I told you not to worry about me!" a voice called from behind them.

The teen was black haired and green eyed he seemed almost regal in a sense.

"Guys this is Vanir a friend from school!" Eragon stated.

"Who is bullying my brother?" Murtagh asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Ever heard of Durza?" Vanir asked.

"That annoying pest in our school? Yeah unfortunately for us and now for him." Saphira asked.

"He and his gang have been forcing us to do tings for him all year, for homework and projects, he is so lazy. He also makes Eragon help him make stuff for his little band! Mostly videos and recordings! Eragon is great with that stuff!" Vanir explained.

"Eragon why didn't you tell me about this?" Murtagh asked pained. Eragon looked down in shame.

"I am so sorry brother." He muttered.

"No he is going to be the only one sorry!" Thorn growled. Eragon was one of the only ones he cared for and nobody hurt someone he cared for!

"I doubt you guys can do anything to me!" another voice this one taunting and threatening cut in.

They turned to seen Durza Shade, a black haired, black eyed male with pale skin. He was alone in his arrogance.

Murtagh was super fast and delivered a punch to the snob's face. When Durza fell Roran came over to kick him where the sun doesn't shine with Thorn and Vanir, he groaned.

Arya ever the one to stay in the action and Saphira the one who was a guard dog to Eragon when his brother wasn't Body slammed him with their elbows to complete this.

"The only reason why you haven't gotten worse is because he needs to get medical attention, but be sure we will hurt you for touching him!" Murtagh vowed getting agreements from everyone there, while walking the way to their homes. Looking back only to glare, and Eragon to in childish glee stick out his tongue much to his brother's joy and his friend's amusement.

###########################

**OK I know this was short, but this is what I think would happen!**

**Review!**


End file.
